


Avengers One-Shots and Preferences

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Brutasha (Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanoff), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lokasha (because I am a sinner and love Loki/Natasha), M/M, Mommy!Natasha, Multi, Overprotective Natasha, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, cg/l relationships, im not a calm sixteen year old i swear XD, maybe a bit of omegaverse, maybe smut in the future??, maybe some ships too, trigger warnings for so much shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says all, but feel free to request! This book will be updated when I have the time or ideas to write something for this! Thank you guys for reading this and I hope all of the one-shots are what you want to read! Thanks again!<br/>-Riley xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Request Page!

Hello all of you beautiful readers! Welcome to my Avengers One-Shot book! Below, I'll tell you some of the things you can request and the scenarios that I will do!

Pairings:  
-M/M  
-F/F  
-F/M  
-M/M/M  
-F/F/F  
-F/M/M  
-M/F/F  
(last four are poly relationships only, I won't be doing any smut for now)

Characters:  
-Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow  
-Steve Rogers/Captain America  
-Tony Stark/Iron Man  
-Bruce Banner/Hulk  
-Thor  
-Loki  
-Clint Barton/Hawkeye  
-Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch  
-Pietro Maximoff  
-Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (I will try my best with Bucky!)  
-Pepper Potts  
(If you have an OC you wish for me to use, then please give me the form! I won't hesitate to write it!)

Types of relationships:  
-Poly relationships  
-cg/l  
-one-sided love  
Any others you can think of really.

I hope you guys will enjoy! If you want to see my OC for the Avengers, go check out my OC book!


	2. Sick Days [Natasha/My OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Violet gets sick and Natasha and Bruce help her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Before I begin, Natasha and my OC are in an established and well-functioning mommy dom/little girl relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it!)

[Violet's Point of View]

I was sitting in mine and Natasha's bed, reading an interesting Midguardian book called Gone With The Wind. It was fascinating, reading about this dame who didn't need anyone and yet managed to lose everything in the same chapter. I was at the beginning of the best chapter when I began to taste something sour in my mouth. Out of instinct, I put my bookmark in the book and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before I began to vomit. Sadly, I was home alone, as Natasha and the others had went on a mission.

"J-Jarvis, call Natasha..." I groaned, vomiting once again.

"Yes milady." Came Jarvis' reply before I heard the ringing. After only three rings, Natasha's voice floods my ears.

"Babe? What's wrong? Oh my god, are you vomiting?" She rambled, and my whimper of pain stopped her in her tracks.

"M-Mama..." I cried pathetically, my cries only silenced whenever I vomited.

"Miss Romanoff, Violet's temperature is at 100 degrees. Should I call for a doctor?" Jarvis said.

"No need! We're on our way, everyone told us to come home and take care of Vi!" I heard Bruce say.

"Mama...Unca Bwucie..." I cried, only to be lulled into silence by Natasha singing to me in Russian. When she finished, I coughed and yawned.

"Go change and get your paci and stuffie babygirl, sleep. We'll be there soon." Natasha cooed, and I murmured a tired agreement as I stumbled to our room and changed into one of Natasha's shirts that I had doused with her perfume, grabbed my pink walrus stuffie she bought me along with the pacifier to match, and laid in bed.

"Sing gains mama?" I coughed, smiling as she cooed something to me in Russian and began singing again. I soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of me and Natasha living in a house in the woods, like Clint and his family, raising a child of our own.

 

When I awoke next, I was in a hospital-type room with IV's in me and numerous stuffies and cards surrounding me. What made me smile the most was the sleeping form of my girlfriend. Natalia Romanova, or Natasha (as she told everyone to call her), was Russia's top assassin, and she stole my heart. She looked so precious, so peaceful laying on the recliner asleep.

"Natalia.." I spoke softly in my Asgardian accent, and she immediately woke.

"Hey babygirl, how are you feeling?" She smiled, and I leaned into the hand that was gently caressing my cheek.

"Better now that you're here. What was wrong with me?" I said, scooting over so Nat could lay next to me.

"Just a tiny stomach bug baby, you're okay now. I promise you." Natasha said, nuzzling our noses together. I giggled as everyone else walked in, and Tony looked down at the floor.

"Tony has something he wants to tell the both of you." Steve said, gently budging his boyfriend forward with a disappointed look on his face.

"I uh...I kinda made you sick on purpose Vi..." He stammered, and Natasha let out a feral growl.

"You. Did. WHAT?!" She roared, bolting off the bed and running after Tony, who was screaming apologies and begging Steve to help him.

"Why?" I said, looking over at Steve.

"He wanted to see if Asgardians could get sick like humans do." Steve sighed.

"Little did he know, I'm half mortal." I giggled, and all of us laughed as Jarvis pulled up the footage of my angry, protective girlfriend fighting Tony, screaming at him in Russian, which only made me, Bucky, Wanda, and Pietro laugh even more because we understood what she was saying.

 

I love my girlfriend so much, no matter what happens.


	3. (Y/N) The Kiss Virgin...? [Lady Avengers/Male!Reader with eventual Natasha/Male!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony hacks into (Y/N)'s phone, will Natasha and the Lady Avengers figure out what (Y/N) has been hiding from everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @JackSparrow789 and it's a wonderful idea! However, since I don't know Betty, Sif, Sharon, Hope, and Dottie I will not be using them. But the reader gets teased by Clint and Pietro a lot!

I panted as I finally managed to pin Steve to the floor with remarkable speed. We had been sparring for the last two hours, and I was in need of a break.

"Good work today (Y/N). Go get a shower and relax, you earned it." Steve smiled at me, and I was grateful for his kindness. I took the elevator up to the living room/kitchen area to get a drink of water before I showered. I saw Pepper and waved at her, when suddenly, my phone started to go crazy! It started blaring "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry, and my face turned blood red as Pepper smirked. I desperately tried to shut it off, failing to see that Pepper was now in front of me with a raised eyebrow. When I looked up, I gave an absolutely un-manly shriek as I jumped.

"Are you trying to suggest something to me (Y/N)? You seem awfully determined to shut your phone off." Pepper grinned, and I stuttered and stammered as I tried to deny it. I finally settled with shaking my head, to which Pepper gave yet another smirk. She pressed her lips to my forehead and started to walk away.

"Be careful who that plays around. Wanda and Darcy don't tend to play fair when it comes to kissing pretty boys." Pepper called over her shoulder, and I groaned in embarrassment. Suddenly, I hear laughing from the vents.

"CLINT BARTON! QUIT SPYING ON ME OR I WILL SHOVE ONE OF YOUR ARROWS UP YOUR ASS!" I growled, and I heard a scream of terror from the vents as Clint scurried away. Finally, I could go get my shower.

About an hour or so later, I came out from the shower. I was (thankfully) fully dressed with damp hair, and then my phone started going off yet again. Jane and Darcy stood in my room with grins on their faces.

"What the hell?! Why are you guys in here??" I said, shocked.

"Pepper told us that your phone was acting funny, so we just HAD to test it for ourselves!" Darcy giggled, and Jane nodded. I froze in place as they kissed my cheek, one on each side. They left after that, and I was left in my room, a deep red blush growing on my cheeks and a laughing Quicksilver in my doorway.

"Your face is priceless (Y/N)!" Pietro laughed, and I growled lowly before headed back down to the training room. I really needed to let off some steam. It was about 3:30 in the afternoon, and I was letting off some steam while I was alone. At least, I thought I was alone. My phone, laying on the sparring ring 20 feet away from me, starts going off yet again, and I turn only to be met with the raised eyebrow and smirk of Wanda Maximoff herself.

"Vhat are you suggesting (Y/N)? You vant a kiss?" Wanda giggled, not even giving me time to form an answer before she pressed her soft and slightly cool lips to my temple.  
"I know your secret crush (Y/N). I won't tell her, don't worry." She winked before walking out of the training room.

After dinner, at about 7:30 that evening, I washed the dishes while everyone split to do their own thing. Luckily, my phone had died because of me playing games on it, so now it was charging on the dining room table while I did the dishes. I heard footsteps and my phone played that damned song once again. I spun around with wet hands only to find Agent Hill standing on the other side of the island.

"A-Agent Hill! I-It's not-" I tried to explain, but she just rolled her eyes and walked over, kissing my nose.

"I know (Y/N). Oh, and Tony hacked your phone by the way. I overheard him telling the guys. He's in his lab." Maria said, walking out of the room. My eyes glowed red as I became angry. I went to the elevator, getting in.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., take me to Tony's lab." I said, and she said an agreement that I could barely hear as the elevator soon opened on the lab floor. Bruce saw my eyes and went to call all of the Avengers except for Natasha and Tony. I barged into Tony's lab with anger in my eyes.

"What the bloody hell is the meaning of this Stark?! My phone plays "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry every time a Lady Avenger walks in the damn room! You tell me what the fuck is going on, or I will beat it out of you!" I barked, clearly angry.

"Calm down (Y/N), I'm simply not letting you die a kiss virgin!" Tony laughed. My anger instantly vanished and was replaced by confusion and awkwardness.

"Oh...well there is only one person in mind that I would ever consider having my first kiss with." I grinned, and Tony's eyes lit up.

"who is it?! You have to tell me!!" He squealed, but at that moment, Natasha walked in. Instead of answering Tony, I walked over to Natasha and kissed her. To my surprise, she kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I tried to pull away a few moments later, but Natasha just pulled me back in for a deeper kiss and shoved her tongue in my mouth. I was so overwhelmed by her hungry kiss that I crumbled and landed on the floor, Natasha on top of me and our kiss still going. She only pulled back about three or four minutes later with a smile, and I had a grin on my face,

"W-Wow..." I panted slightly, my grin still on my face. My phone then started to play "What Is Love?" and Natasha giggled. I swear, it was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard in my life. She pecked my lips and stood up, turning to face Tony with a smirk.

"Thanks Stark. Your scheme actually worked this time." She chuckled, and Tony just laughed.

"It wasn't a problem Natasha. It was quite funny watching (Y/N) going through the day getting kissed by the Lady Avengers. I have blackmail videos now!" Tony chirped. Natasha turned to where I still laid on the floor, smiling like an idiot.

"Would you like to make out with me моя любовь?" Natasha grinned, and my smile grew.

"Yeah, yes please." I said in a daze.

"Can you stand darling?" She giggled, and I just shook my head. She leaned down and pecked my lips, hoisting me up and asking Tony if he would lend a hand.

"Only if I get to watch." Tony smirked, and Natasha had a bigger smirk on her face after he said that.

"You could use the lessons." Nat smirked, and Tony looked offended.

"Well, will you teach me then??" He asked, and Natasha snorted a laugh.

"Hell no Stark. You can keep a recording of the "lessons", however, as long as I get the original recording. Understood F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Natasha said.

"Of course Miss Romanoff, I will send you the recordings once it is done." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice rang out through the PA system. Tony and Nat helped me to the recliner in the living room, and then Natasha grinned.

"Ready to start your..."lessons"?" She purred seductively, smirking at me.

"Yeah.." I said dreamily, snapping out of it when Natasha straddled my lap. She grabbed my hands and put my hands on her ass, one on each cheek as she pressed me back into the recliner that never moved. My face was a deep red color as she leaned in to put her lips at my ear.

"Squeeze them~" She commanded in my ear, and I obeyed her command as I squeezed her ass. Natasha's cheeks turned pink as she let out a throaty and somewhat broken moan, tipping her head back just a little. She then leaned back, a lustful shimmer in her eyes and a predatory smile on her red lips.

"Good. Do that every once in a while." She purred, and a shudder went through me as she crashed her lips against mine. In no time, we were harshly and roughly making out and I decided to press my luck just a bit by squeezing Natasha's ass harder than I did the first time. She let out a surprised yet needing moan on my lips before growling and biting my bottom lip, to which I groaned onto her lips.

~~~~~~~  
{Pepper's Point of View}

I walked into the living room in Stark Tower, where I see Tony watching something intensely with his jaw dropped. I looked again and saw (Y/N) and Natasha making out on the recliner. I smirked, poking Tony's head. He looked at me oddly and I just grinned.

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" I said, loud enough for the two lovebirds to hear.

"I-I....um....it...well..." Tony stammered, his cheeks redder than Natasha's hair. I started laughing, and I heard (Y/N) and Natasha laugh as well. We were going to have blackmail on Tony for so long after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> моя любовь - my love in Russian


	4. When I First Saw You... [Natasha Romanoff x My OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the chapter where Natasha and Violet see each other for the first time and describe how the other looks in their eyes.

_Natasha's Point of View_

I start to head to the kitchen to grab a snack when I hear the soft, soothing sounds of a violin. My ears lead me to the source of the beautiful melody, and I see a woman playing the violin with her eyes closed and in perfect posture. My senses acutely remind me that it isn't just me and her in this room, but I don't pay attention. I'm too focused on the gorgeous girl that has surely been made by the gods before me. Her chocolate brown hair flows effortlessly over her shoulders and chest, down to her hips. Her perfect pale pink lips were parted and mouthing what seemed to be unspoken lyrics. She wore black glasses that lay perfectly on her nose, not to forget the stunning cut of her jawline and cheekbones. She wore a simple black dress that flowed to the floor with silver flats that shone in the light. I had to have her, I knew this much. Soon, her eyes opened and I could have sworn that I was dead. Her eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen in my life. Our eyes met, and her blue eyes widened as she saw me.  
_I have to have her. But who is she?_

_Violet's Point of View_

I opened my eyes as I finished the song I was playing, faintly hearing the applause from the others as my eyes met the eyes of a gorgeous woman. She had shoulder-length red hair that was formed in the most perfect curls. She wore casual clothes, but somehow it just made her even more gorgeous. I had to have her, but is she interested? I wasn't aware that I was standing until I walked up to her, a soft and shy smile on my face.

"Меня зовут Vilvi, но вы можете называть меня Вайолет. Как вас зовут?" I said in flawless Russian. She grinned and stepped closer, our noses brushing and our lips mere inches from each other.

"Natalia, but you can call me anytime." She grinned, and I blushed bright red. I said nothing, but grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her forward. Our lips collided, and I instantly made a note of how soft her lips were. She drug her tongue across my lips, and I gently pulled away. Our lips brushed, and we grinned as we spoke the one word that made everyone cheer.

"мой." We said, our lips connecting once more in slow and passionate love.

_I think I just found my soulmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Меня зовут Vilvi, но вы можете называть меня Вайолет. Как вас зовут? - My name is Vilvi, but you can call me Violet. What's your name?  
> мой - Mine


	5. Other Side Of The World [ScarletWidow]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wanda and Natasha Skype each other from two different sides of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Try by Colbie Caillat. Hope you enjoy!

_[Wanda's Point of View]_

It was a lonely Saturday night in mine and Natasha's shared apartment in Avengers Tower, and my self-esteem was deep down in the dumps. They made Natasha leave, and I didn't know if she was coming back to me. I've already lost Pietro, and I'm not going to lose my spider. I sigh shakily as my bare feet pad across the hardwood floor as I head to our room to see if Natasha is on Skype. I'm in one of Natasha's oversized sweatshirts and short shorts, and my hair is up in a bun. I'm yanked from my thoughts by the familiar Skype ringtone, and my walking becomes running as I rush to answer the call from my Natasha.

**LittleAssassin16 is calling...**

I click the answer button, and I almost start crying when I see her. She's bruised and cut, but she's still there and **alive.**

"Mama..." I cry happily, a soft smile beginning to form on my cheeks.

"Oh my little bunny, what's wrong? Are you hurt??" Natasha asks worriedly. I giggle softly and shake my head.

"No, just missed you and happy that you're alive...the voices are back though Tasha...will you sing the song to me?" I begged, hoping that Natasha wouldn't see my request as dumb. She just smiled and began to sing Try by Colbie Caillat to me.

" _Put your make up on  
Get your nails done  
Curl your hair  
Run the extra mile  
Keep it slim  
So they like you. Do they like you?_

_Get your sexy on  
Don't be shy, girl  
Take it off  
This is what you want, to belong  
So they like you. Do you like you?_

_You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y  
You don't have to try  
Yoooou don't have to try_

_Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo..._

_Get your shopping on,  
At the mall,  
Max your credit cards  
You don't have to choose,  
Buy it all  
So they like you. Do they like you?_

_Wait a second,  
Why should you care, what they think of you  
When you're all alone, by yourself  
Do you like you? Do you like you?_

_You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to bend until you break  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y  
You don't have to try_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y  
You don't have to try  
Yoooou don't have to try_

_Oooooo, oooooo  
Oooooo, oooooo_

_You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing_

_You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try_

_Take your make up off  
Let your hair down  
Take a breath  
Look into the mirror, at yourself  
Don't you like you?  
Cause I like you..._ " She sang, and I quietly sang along while crying.

"Better my love?" She smiled, and I nodded. I looked at the time and gasped. It was six o'clock in the morning in Moscow!

"You need to sleep, it's six in the morning over there!" I said, and she chuckled.

"You need to sleep baby bunny. I'll be home as soon as possible." She said, and then we both said our goodbyes and hung up.

_**I am so grateful that I have a girlfriend who loves me. I do not know what I would do without her.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed! I wrote this while listening to Try at 11pm!


End file.
